


Crawl

by Kageyamahazy



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Cannibalism, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kageyamahazy/pseuds/Kageyamahazy
Summary: 在克里斯濒死之际，威斯克将他做成实验体。*一代洋馆事件前
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Albert Wesker
Kudos: 4





	1. Lucid Dream

**Author's Note:**

> 复健+存档。感情描写可能会比较隐晦。

疼痛是他为了帮妹妹摘花从树顶跌下；疼痛是他因为翘课被父亲打骂；疼痛是他透过电话看见车祸的火光；疼痛是他第一次站在新兵训练营；疼痛是他抱着妹妹祝贺她考上心仪的学校。

疼痛是他躺在冰冷的地面，两枚子弹慢慢吸干他的血。

克里斯盯着天花板，积灰的角落有一张厚厚的蜘蛛网，肥大的蜘蛛吊在下边，一动不动。他想，他便是那落入陷阱的小飞虫。威斯克坐在驾驶座上投向他的不赞许的眼神，收音机里播着的他喜欢的歌，“活跃气氛，队长。”他笑起来，用指节轻轻敲打车窗，他扭头看吉尔在后座的鬼脸，余光是邻座绷紧又放松的下巴。

噢，他又想，在脑袋瓜嗡嗡的回音里想，起码大家都没事，起码威斯克没事。

长长的走廊，嘈杂的交谈。在他第二次睁眼，克里斯挣扎起来，有人推着他，有人把细长的针管扎进他身体，有人呼唤他，有人切开他。光滑的塑胶手术手套在他的脸颊上游走，黏腻液体流进他的眼里，发烫，融化。克莱尔第一次与母亲学着做甜品的下午，沿蛋糕表皮滑下的黑巧克力，在碎花瓷盘堆积，他偷偷用手指沾了一点吃掉，被妹妹的粉色烹饪手套砸中后脑勺。

克莱尔，我的克莱尔。他的喉咙干涩，他想念她的名字。他弹着吉他为克莱尔的十八岁生日唱生日歌，蜡烛映照女孩跃动的雀斑，她是他人生美好的一切，他说他会永远保护她。他会醒来的，他会活下来的，克里斯深呼吸，切下一块蛋糕。奇怪的是，他看向他的手，他带着白色手术手套，他握着一把手术刀，蛋糕在手心跳动。

眼前是明晃晃的无影灯。


	2. Promise

消毒水的味道在他的胃里翻腾，冰冷的空气包裹他全身。医院一向是如此。他的眼球在眼皮后滚动，他不愿面对层层叠叠的点滴吊瓶，不愿面对空落的病房，他会像个木乃伊，被囚禁在床，威斯克平静但严厉的声音能钉住他的手脚。就在上个月，他用同样的话语将乔瑟夫关回家中三周，克里斯记得威斯克从墨镜上沿露出的一抹眼神，尖利如他在靶场连续十发命中人形立牌头部，“回家去，我的命令是在家休息三周。”他方才交来的报告被威斯克压在手掌之下，半边胳膊打了石膏的乔瑟夫面露窘色，克里斯背着手，他看见威斯克的手指在有节奏地敲击桌面，威斯克藏匿于墨镜的眼眸扫向了他，“我不需要不遵守命令且无法照顾好自己的队员。”

哈，多么贴心。他暗自发笑，就好像威斯克料到总有一天他会躺倒在他的身旁，鲜血满地，枪声与喊叫贯穿耳膜，只不过有力的手臂环绕他破碎的身躯，拖他远离黑暗的蛛网。那么，如果现在睁开眼睛，克里斯逐渐感受到他冰凉麻木的指尖，无力地摩挲起顺滑的床单，有多大的概率可以听到威斯克的训斥？那些“我警告过你”、“多么令人失望”、“难以置信”等等狗屁不通的玩意儿？那些甚至连吉尔都会在酒吧故意学来笑话他的东西？

然而当黑雾散去，他并不在病房。

它同样寒冷刺骨，同样惨白，也同样摆满仪器，然而这片狭小空间比起病房，更像某种封闭的牢笼，它没有窗户，没有任何声音，充满诡异的安静。克里斯想动动胳膊，但有什么绊住他的行动，在手腕上，在脖子上，扯出钻心的痛。他伸手探去，摸到细细的针头，摸到连接针头的输液管，透明的液体经管道不由分说进入他的身体，它们像两条蛇顺地面爬行，绕过床边的小桌桌腿，不知从何处而来，桌上有一个方形的不锈钢盘，盘内放置有沾血的手术刀与注射器。他盯着这些物什，意识到自己躺在手术台上，恍惚间，杂乱的人声与模糊的画面涌进脑海——

“…正在发热，高烧…”手放在额头。

“失血过多……”脚步声。

“…先生，您确定…”床脚的高个白衣男人。

“…的价值…”他似乎看向自己。

“十分令人吃惊……”他拿着一个玻璃管。

“…进行检测…”看不真切他的脸。

“…摘除…”刀插进腹部。

它们像爬虫般密密麻麻噬咬神经，像坏掉的留声机念叨咒语循环播放，克里斯的脑袋昏昏沉沉，呼吸急促，周身颤抖，一波又一波的眩晕感让他不得不怀疑是否在事故里同样摔伤了头。他咬紧牙关，撕掉绷带，拔出输液针，不顾这带来的刺痛，任由呲出的血液沾染衣领衣袖。这身衣服大体和普通病号服无疑，但在手臂与小腿部分吊有许多奇怪的绑带，令克里斯想起他们抓捕过的一名从精神病院逃逸的杀人犯，那是个傍晚，杀人犯安静地坐在警车后方，双手捆进血腥味浓重的约束服，只是盯着克里斯看。

挣扎着试图起身，克里斯反而失去平衡跌下了床。他狼狈地趴在地上，吃痛地呻吟，本不清醒的大脑愈发成为乱麻。实际上在苏醒过来后，克里斯便注意到右眼的视野似乎不如左眼清晰，他没有注意太多，以为是昏迷时间过久导致。他撑着冰冷的瓷砖努力使自己的膝盖可以弯曲起来支撑身体，仍然需要扒住手术台的边缘才能勉强站起。糟糕透了。克里斯眨眨眼。他不知道他在哪儿，不知道他失去了多久的意识，他只知道他的四肢现在软弱无力，甚至连站立都有问题，可能眼睛和脑袋也有些毛病，克里斯的右眼依旧看不清楚，后脑依旧嗡嗡作响。他腾出一只手，艰难地撩起病服，发现腹部竟然没有狰狞的枪伤，只有一道从胸口直直拉到小腹的手术缝合疤痕，仿佛被子弹洞穿才是清醒梦，他真正经历的是宛如梦境的开膛手术。

“不……”他喃喃自语，松开病服下摆，目光游离到那把手术刀，它表面的血迹还在散发淡淡腥味，昭示着不争的事实。克里斯蹒跚走到桌前，下意识拿起手术刀，与他梦里的一样，他用它切开了克莱尔的蛋糕，正如现实里医生用它剖开他的肚子。但它被抛弃在这里，没有送去清洗。

克里斯握住那把刀。就算他分不清梦境与现实，他都可以用它来防身。不管要等多久，总会有人来检查他的情况，克里斯更加握紧刀柄，如果来的不是医生或者护士，不是他认识的任何一个人，那么手里的刀便能派上用场，即便他如此虚弱。

他耐心地坐在地上，靠着桌沿，曲起双腿，手臂环住膝盖，握着刀的手藏在胸口。不久前克里斯绕房间走了一圈，找到了床头仪器的插座，与输液管钻过的两个洞口，连接着隔壁房间，而那就是透明液体的来源，他暂时不想去探究那是什么。除此之外，克里斯还发现了挂在天花板角落的摄像头，他站在房间中央，手术台旁边，与摄像头对视，就像那时他躺在血泊里与蜘蛛的对峙。

最终他朝摄像头比了个中指。

-

“阿尔伯特，他醒了。”威廉将视线从监控收回，往观察日志上添几笔。他的语气中带有隐约笑意，惹得在他身旁检查样本的威斯克侧目，“什么？不用那样看着我，想知道你带来的玩具刚刚做了什么吗？”他乏味地晃了晃脑袋，把笔丢开，“我早说了临走前该把他捆起来，就像前几次对付他的排斥应激反应一样……”

威斯克将脸扭回去，他关掉管理程序，向后靠在椅背上，双手环抱胸前。威廉见状，叹气，他明白老友每次做这个动作意味着什么，威斯克的心思比他复杂许多，比他见过的大部分人都复杂许多，所幸他看得懂威斯克少许几个难得能透露情绪的举动，“我懂了，你一定又是‘自有打算’了吧？”金发男人闻言微微侧过头，威廉学着他的模样抱胸。威斯克常在不赞同威廉时摆出这副姿态，青年时代他们在研究上时常意见相左，威廉后期甚至会抢在威斯克呛声之前这么做，“单纯作为实验体的话，他令我很感兴趣，T病毒在他身上的反应我从未在任何一个实验体身上见过。”

威廉打住话头，看了威斯克一眼。

“我想你一定还有下文。”

“好吧，我确实有。就是我想知道，”他眯起眼睛，“你选择他的理由？我们从来不缺活体实验体，更何况你把他送过来时他差不多快死了，所幸注射及时。而且我看过你的战术小队队员资料，他是那个雷德菲尔德，对吗？他的履历让我觉得……他不会像丽萨那么好控制。”

威斯克露出一个熟悉的微笑，威廉心里一沉，果然又有什么是他没看出来的，阿尔伯特，狡猾的阿尔伯特。“你说的没错，威廉，雷德菲尔德是个固执且逆反心理非常强的人，像他这类人从来不好掌控。不过，这也是我不让你束缚他的原因，否则当他醒来，发现自己的处境，我便无法顺利执行后续计划。”威斯克抬手，摘掉墨镜，他从胸前的口袋中取出手帕，慢条斯理地擦拭，威廉摸着下巴看向监控画面。“至于选他的原因，因为我十分欣赏雷德菲尔德的一项特质：‘永远的忠诚’。”

威廉重新拿起观察日志。随阿尔伯特去便是，他们两人一辈子都只会是两个极端。

-

当克里斯默念数字到五千左右的时候，他听见门锁打开的声音，皮鞋与地面摩擦的声音，铁门关上的声音。

很好，来者只有一人。

他的手指攥紧。他抓住手术台床沿起身，尽力摆出凶狠的神情，他想象过千千万万种可能性，他在脑子里反反复复演练接下来的搏斗过程，如何利用房间内障碍物阻挡的优势，他甚至思索过假若来人并不是蛮横粗野不讲理，或许能先尝试进行交涉。像威斯克那样？克里斯嘲笑起自己，他永远学不来威斯克的话术，没准还是动手更适合他。

门前的人影映入他的眼帘，他不禁将呼吸吊在嗓子眼，久久无法落下。即便右眼导致的重影让对方的轮廓失真，克里斯别在背后的刀依然放松了警惕，紧张、孤独、迷茫与未知的恐惧迟缓地卷向他，待他回神，堵塞的气管恢复运作，他已经走到那人面前，过去两年日夜相对的面孔近在咫尺，手术刀躺在原地。

“威斯克？队长？”克里斯揪住威斯克卷起的衣袖，那上面传来一如往常干燥整洁的味道，在他眼里代表威斯克疏离淡漠的东西，现如今居然让他万分感激。“我……你，你还好吗？这里是哪儿？我为什么会在这里？”他左眼后的热流呼之欲出，“我，我，妈的，我的脑子很乱，我好像睡了很久但是……我明明记得我应该被送去了医院，我记得我帮你挡下了埋伏，我躺在救护车里……”

那只拖走他的手拍拍他的肩膀，安抚性地捏了捏。“克里斯，克里斯托弗。”威斯克念出他的名字，克里斯吞回流水般的胡言乱语，他看向威斯克隐蔽墨镜之后的双眼，天哪，他真希望这个时候可以从威斯克眼里看到他需要的安慰。“克里斯托弗，冷静，听我说。”

他点点头，深呼吸。

“你昏迷了整整二十天。”威斯克将两只手都放在克里斯的肩膀上，他的语气听起来严肃得像是在为小队发布任务，“中枪后我们确实将你送去了医院，你没有记错。但是克里斯，当时你伤得太严重，而且失血性休克，虽然进行了紧急手术，医院方面依然认为你无法活下来。”说完，威斯克收回双手，他盯着克里斯，等待手下的消化。

“但是我，我检查过了，我没有在我身上发现枪伤，我只看见一条很长的疤痕……”

“后来我们调查了那起埋伏，”威斯克打断他，克里斯不知所措地眨眼，他低下头，他明白他的回答不是威斯克所希望听到的，但是他确实不知道此时此刻他该说什么，“逮捕了背后的团伙，我在他们的据点发现不少非法药品，是我们追查的那批走私货物，然而，在对他们进行审问过后，”金发男人向他走近一步，克里斯抬头看着对方的脸，“他们承认在埋伏时所使用的弹药上涂抹了那些非法药品。”威斯克摇头，深深叹了一口气，仿佛受到了极大的困扰。“随后针对那批货物的化验报告送到我的手上，于是我意识到你的情况，同时医院也找到我，声称你出现了状况。”

克里斯难以置信地瞪大眼睛，不由得再次呼吸急促起来，他强压下愤怒和惊慌，“你是说，我被那些东西……”

“负责你的医生告诉我，你身上的伤口在愈合，即便愈合的速度很缓慢。他们不敢轻举妄动，于是主动与我联系。”

“怎么可能——”

“似乎是那批药物的作用。”威斯克的声音带上一抹担忧，他半垂下脑袋，避开克里斯追问的目光，“你现在在医院直属的一所实验室内，我还在追查药物的来源。”

克里斯听罢，慢慢向后退去，以至于撞上手术台几近跌倒，威斯克快步走向他，抓住他颤抖的胳膊帮助他保持平衡，克里斯只觉天旋地转，威斯克从手套里露出的手指的温度透过布料传到他的皮肤，温暖却让他倍感灼烧。他现在还算是人类吗？既然他现在在实验室，他会被杀掉做实验吗？他因震惊而麻木到不知作何表情的脸抽动着，他求助地望着威斯克，他的队长总是有办法的不是吗？“威斯克，其他人知道这件事吗？”克里斯听到耳鸣声，有人在他耳边开了一枪，克莱尔，他想到了克莱尔，她痛苦哭泣的扭曲表情毫无征兆地浮现在他眼前，边缘出现雪花斑点，“求求你，求求你不要告诉克莱尔……”

威斯克看进克里斯还保留深蓝色的左眼，他的右手环住克里斯的后背，防止年轻人脱力摔倒伤到哪里，“除了我和实验室里的工作人员，没有其他人知道，我没有告诉任何人。”

他在克里斯失去意识前又微笑着补充道：“我保证。”


End file.
